Did you ever feel like you don't belong
by enchanted-keyboard
Summary: "A muggle is roaming around the school. We’re not sure how he/she got in, we only know that if you spot someone out of place, notify us immediately.” Everyone started to look around suspiciously. Luckily, no one looked at the end of the table. Please


Chapter 1  
Soooo confusing  
  
"Leave me alone you dumb ass!" Kelly cried running into the forest. Jack was being such a jerk. Why did he even care about the way she dressed. He wasn't even her boy friend. I mean, he was, but he was a boy that was her friend... you get it right? Kelly wrinkled her nose, appalled at how she reacted. She remembered reading a book once where the character said "If I can't dress elegant, I'll dress memorable." That's how she felt. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a black jumper with jeans and a pink panther shirt. If she took off the pants, it'd just look like she was wearing a dress. She put paperclips in her ears and on her wrists like bracelets. Her makeup was dark around the eyes and her hair was in a sloppy loop at the back of her head.  
Kelly kept walking. In the distance she saw a scary looking house. She took a step closer.  
"Oh my god! I have to go to Clare's house, she'll be wondering were I am." She thought for a moment. "Wait, no I don't. That was last week." She laughed at her own stupidity and kept walking. It hit her like a ton of bricks. Appointments she'd miss that didn't even exist people she'd disappoint, that weren't even her friends. Before she knew it, she was running towards the house with all her might. She wasn't quite sure why either. It was silly of her.  
Kelly reached the gate. She closed her eyes and touched the fence trying to keep herself steady and catch her breath. Just as her skin touched the metal, it seemed to vanish and she fell over onto grass. She looked around. Everything looked different. The house had turned into a beautiful castle. There was a lake were a group of trees used to be, and train tracks were there were dead bushes.  
Kelly stood up wondering if she had lost her mind. A train sounded in the distance. Kelly jumped and ran behind a tree. The train came to a stop, and slowly, boys and girls started to file out. All of them were dressed in what looked like judge robes. She stifled a laugh. Feeling very, VERY, bold, she joined the crowd.  
"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS, OVER HERE." Kelly looked in the direction of the voice. A huge man that looked like he should belong in a circus, was calling a small group of little boys and girls. She quickly turned her head. She was surprised that know one was questioning her. The kids that weren't being summoned by the huge giant of a man, were climbing into, what looked like the carriage in Cinderella, but without the horses. Kelly didn't know what posses her to climb into one, but before she knew it, the carriage was moving toward the castle. She was glad no one joined her. That would have been... awkward.  
Kelly just followed everyone else as they walked up the stairs to the entrance. They all started to walk into a huge... lunch room? There were four tables. Each of them had different table cloths. One had blue, one green, one yellow, and one red. She looked up. It was amazing. It was as if she was in the planetarium in the museum. (The round room with those projected constellations...) Kelly looked at the candle sticks floating above the tables. she thought She looked around for a place to sit.  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hello, I see you look a little lost. You must be the new student." A women with a painfully tight bun smiled at her.  
"Um.. yeah" she lied. Kelly didn't want to get in trouble.  
"Well, we'll announce you before the feast. Where is all you stuff?" She asked looking at Kelly closely.  
"Um...."  
"What happened here?" her attention shifted to a little girl soaking wet. This gave Kelly just enough time to slide into a table. The red one was the closest, so she took a seat at the end and twiddled her thumbs wondering what was going to happen. The tight bun lady brought out a three legged chair and put down a old patched Halloween witch's hat. Kelly bit her lip, forcing herself to stay calm, and not go into a fit of giggles. This whole thing was to much.  
Kelly noticed that at the front of the room was a equally long table filled with men and women, mostly in their forties or so. A old man who looked like father Christmas sat in the middle of the table talking to a man who looked as if someone had dumped a bucket of oil on his head. Slowly father Christmas stood up. Everyone fell silent.  
"Hello, and welcome back to another exiting year at Hogwarts school of magic. To start out, I have some good news and some bad news." the students (kelly figured that if it was a school, these must be students) groaned. "Yes, I know, bad news first. A muggle is roaming around the school. We're not sure how he/she got in, we only know that if you spot someone out of place, notify us immediately." Everyone started to look around suspiciously. Luckily, no one looked at the end of the table. "Okay, good news. We have a new student from America joining us, and would they kindly come up to the front?" Kelly's insides turned over as she slowly raised form her sitting place. She started up to where the hat was along with one other girl. As they approached the front, Kelly started to form a plan in her mind. The other girl seemed not to notice her.  
"Well, well" The old man looked at both of them. Kelly took a deep breath, and prepared to put her years of drama class to work.  
"There she is!" Kelly cried. "The girl who stole all my stuff." she faked a american accent that she learned when she had gone to Disney land. "Yes, she was hiding behind a tree, then grabbed all my stuff before I could put on my..." she paused thinking of what they might call this dress thing. "uniform" she finished lamely, hoping they would buy it. Everybody gasped. The girl looked baffled and scared. Kelly wished she could take it back, but it was to late.  
"Did anyone see this?" A small boy raised his hand  
"I saw a girl hiding behind a tree. Professor Dumbledor." Kelly turned a laugh into a very fake sounding cough.  
"Very well, take this girl and put a memory charm on her Professor McGonagal, and give this poor girl back her stuff." he turned to Kelly "I'm sorry your first expression of this school was bad my dear. What's your name?" Kelly didn't want to give him her real name. She racked her brain.  
"Elizabeth Tylor." she mentally slapped herself. Who would believe she was named after such a famous actress?  
"May I present to you Miss Elizabeth Tylor, your new student from the United States. Please step down here, and we'll get you sorted into a house." She couldn't believe it worked. She sat down on the stool he pointed to, a little confused. Before she knew what was happening, the old witches had was being placed on her head. It covered half of her eyes. She felt as if someone was digging though her brain. She wanted to tear it off. 'A muggle?' some voice invaded her mind. 'You got past security and Dumbledor. Hum...' Kelly could tell it was only talking to her, because when it shouted a name of some sort, it sounded like a microphone. Dumbledor took the hat off her head. She got off the stool, some what shakily.  
"Well, that's it, Miss Tylor, your in Griffendor." Kelly heard some cheering over at the red table. "You will be mentored by our head girl... um... oh, Miss Granger?" A girl with brown frizzy hair stood up. "Since you are also in Griffendor, that makes things much easier. Miss Granger here will be showing you around and telling you how it's done. I' m not sure how different it is in the US.... but, you should get along fine."  
"Th... thank you professor" Kelly stammered. She walked over to the frizzy haired girl, just as a long line of small kids filed in.  
"I'm Hermione" she beamed. "Here, you can sit with us."  
  
Harry watched as the girl approached the table. She had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. She was rather pretty, but she was wearing the most peculiar out fit. She sat down.  
"Hi, I'm Kelly." Harry furrowed his brow.  
"I thought you said your name was Elizabeth." Kelly thought fast.  
"Oh, yeah. Well, my middle name is Kelly. In the United States, you call people by their middle names" She wasn't exactly sure if it was true, but it seemed to do the trick.  
"Oh" Kelly looked at the boy who had talked to her. He had black hair and a very strange scar on his forehead.  
"Where are my manners? This is Ron Weasly, and this is Harry Potter." Hermione told her happily. Ron, the one with the freckles, kelly remained herself, smiled.  
"Now you can tell your friends back home that you met Harry Potter." She wasn't sure if the Ron kid was joking or not.  
"Yeah, I guess. Why are you like, super popular or something." she asked Harry. Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him. Finally someone who didn't know he was famous. Ron looked horrified.  
"THE Harry Potter, you know, the boy who lived. Come on, he's fam--" Harry gave Ron a painful elbow in the ribs.  
"Famished. Yeah, I am sooo hungry."  
"What do you mean the 'boy who lived'?"  
"Oop, time to eat." Plates appeared right in front of them. They were filled with wonderful smelling food. Kelly noticed Harry stuffing his mouth with a bread roll before answering her question. Kelly brushed aside the fact that the food almost magically appeared, she would have enough time to think this over later. Was this Harry Potter Famous? She felt bad not knowing. Kelly slowly filled her plate deciding to worry about it after she ate. 


End file.
